The instant invention relates generally to liquid level indicators and more specifically it relates to a low oil cut off switch.
Numerous liquid level indicators have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to indicate high and/or low liquid level alert signals to personnel located at remote locations. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,290,059 to Noyes et al; 4,459,584 to Clarkson; and 4,473,730 to Ida all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.